


Through Thick and Thin

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angry Sex, Exophilia, F/M, Knot, Monster - Freeform, Reader Insert, Shameless Smut, Werewolf, angry, monster love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: Requested Work:"Halloween Inspire: Could you do a NSFW scene with an Alpha werewolf but the reader gets mad and continues to call him a beta like 'You're an alpha by rank but beta by nature" and all hell breaks loose after awhile. He proves he's an alpha, their alpha"
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Reader - Relationship, werewolf - Relationship
Kudos: 184
Collections: Terato/Exo





	Through Thick and Thin

You flung your backpack into the back of the car with rage and slammed the door once you were inside. “About goddamn time.”

“I’m fucking sorry!” Your boyfriend and werewolf flung his hands at the window while he spoke. “The fucking meeting went late, everyone had an issue.”

“I’ve stood there for an hour!” You jabbed your finger at the window, the slow accumulation of water was beading on the window. “It’s been raining. My boyfriend,” The word dripped with venom, “didn’t have the fucking audacity to answer his phone to let me know if I needed to get someone else to pick me up from work.”

“I’m fucking sorry!” He said louder this time, knuckles white with a poor attitude. “I’ve said it twice! What do you want me to do?”

“Get your shit together!” You huffed and crossed your arms over your chest. “Some alpha you are. Can’t get your work team to pull their together, can’t get your fucking pack to get their shit together, can’t stay on level with me.”

“Take it back, take it back!” There was a crack in the wheel. “You’re late getting picked up once and you shit yourself!”

“Beta!” You yelled in frustration. “I’m drenched, cold, and pissed off. How dare you! You’re no alpha!”

His growl bubbled in his throat. The trees were passing rapidly on the familiar road back home. “Not everything has to go your way, your royal highness!”

You turned your body to angle towards the window. “You’re a fucking alpha by rank but you can’t get your shit together! Beta by nature! You need a leader!”

The brakes on the car screeched. You moved your hands forward to brace the dashboard. Your boyfriend flung his seatbelt off his body and shoved the door open. “Get the fuck out now!”

You followed suit and got out, slamming the door as hard as you could. The two of you met in front of the car, the headlights illuminating the drizzle of rain. You jammed your finger into his chest. “How dare you!”

He puffed his chest out.“How dare me? How dare you add to my fucking day!”

“Your day? Welcome to my fucking week! You’ve been a jackass all week!” You shouted, forcing him to make eye contact with you as you used all the volume in your body. “You’ve fucking lost control!”

He yanked you forward, the rumble of a growl vibrating his whole body. His mouth met yours with heat and sharp teeth. You could taste in his blood as the force of his new canine teeth jabbed into his human mouth. His tongue was hot and exploring your mouth. You just melted into him as the fever that was on his skin right before his whole body changed felt so good against the chill in your bones. He grabbed and groped like he was digging for treasure. His fingers, rough and calloused, kneaded into your soft flesh once they found what was sought after.

You were pressed back against the hood of the car. Little tendrils of steam were rolling off his body as the fever of the wolf inside him raged on. His body contorted and shifted into a new form. Shreds of the clothes that were left behind were wilting beneath the now steady rain as the beast in front of you gripped your waistband and tugged down. You were bare and cold but the chill would not be there for long as the heat of a cock rubbed itself between your soft thighs. He made a home between your legs that grew slick with every movement of such a thick girth. You squirmed and wiggled as you were held in place to be only used. He bent your legs so your knees would meet your chest.

Your core welcomed him and he gladly took the invitation. He glided in fully, pressing into your deepest parts. You’ve said many times the man could fuck your guts up and it always rang true as his thrusts made your belly fill with butterflies. Your nails dig deep into his arms, probably drawing blood as he kept a fast pace. Incoherent noises came from you every time he bottomed out.

“Goddammit.” You huffed out, feeling like he was pounding a dent into the car. Half a scream left your body as a thick knot popped in and ground against every sweet spot you had. You were crossed eyed and stupid. Your toes were curling in your shoes. Short thrusts resulted in grinding against your cunt was sending sweet electric shocks to your clit.

Your grip slipped from his arms as your body just fully gave up during an intense spasm. Your orgasm flooded every nerve ending. You felt pretty dizzy in the best way possible. A gush of heat spilled into your body as an ear-shattering howl broke the silence. You whined as you were unfolded and moved to be more comfortable on your side but still connected to your boyfriend. His tongue came down on your face with quick laps. You could hear his tail moving the wind behind him with speed.

“Sttoooooppppppp!” You tried to wiggle away from his affection as the rain was still pouring down. “I’m going to get a cold.”

He nuzzled his face into your neck and whined into your skin. The vibration tickled.

“I forgive you, I guess.” You looked up into the gloomy sky. Your fingers tangled into his soft fur. “I’m sorry for what I said earlier too. You’re an alpha in every way.”

His tail continued to thump with glee against the metal of the vehicle.


End file.
